


Stiles Seemed To Like It

by MTL17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Power Bottom Lydia, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's reasoning for trying something new with Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Seemed To Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Allison Argent wasn't an idiot. She knew that dating Lydia Martin would be challenging, far more so than simply being her friend. Mostly because she could never say no to her. Even as friends if Lydia had asked her to hang the moon Alison would ask where she would like it before even considering how she'd even go about doing something like that. It was possibly the main reason out of the list of reasons why they could never be together Allison had come up with while lying awake at night thinking about the other girl who had very quickly become the best friend she'd ever had after moving to Beacon Hills. Of course all that time she could have never imagined being asked something like this.

"What? Stiles seemed to like it!" Lydia huffed after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"Yeah, but this is... different." Allison protested weakly.

"I don't think so. He's a teenager, which automatically makes him young, curious and above all horny, just like me. He's also apparently more open-minded than I would have given him credit for. And if the past few weeks should have taught you anything Allison, it's that we're both very, very open-minded." Lydia argued, a smirk crossing her face as she got ever so slightly closer to her girlfriend, "I just want to know if maybe, at some point, you'd be willing to try and be just a little more open minded with me, ok?"

"Yeah, ok... it's just that... anal, really?" Allison questioned, crinkling her nose slightly at the second last word before she then eyed the strap-on dildo Lydia had brought online, "With that thing?"

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking you to try taking 'that thing' up your butt." Lydia protested, before looking thoughtful, "Which might be fun, but I think we've established that you're more comfortable topping, and I'm much more at home with being a power bottom."

"You mean a bossy bottom." Allison teased.

"You know what I mean." Lydia huffed, fighting back the urge to smile by gently punching Allison in the arm.

"Awww!" Allison cried out, shamelessly exaggerating her pain as she clutched her arm and pouted.

Lydia just stared at Allison for a moment, then the two girls cracked up, both giggling for longer than the exchange deserved before Lydia asked, "So, what have you got against butt sex?"

"I'm not, it's just." Allison said quickly, pausing briefly to try and find the right way to voice her concerns, "It's just... for two boys, it's different, but for a girl... for girls... for us... I don't know, don't you think it would be a bit... weird?"

"That's part of the fun." Lydia argued.

"Ok... but... don't you think it would feel a little... gross?" Allison questioned.

"Not really." Lydia shrugged, "I think it's hot. And if you're worried about, you know, don't. I gave myself an extra thorough clean back there. Lots of soap, and I even gave myself an enema."

Allison cringed, "Oh I so didn't need to know that."

"I think you kind of did." Lydia countered, "And honestly I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you haven't fucked me with 'that thing' before."

"On a hole designed to be stretched a little more than your butt hole." Allison argued, and then as she could see her pretty girlfriend getting ready to school her on the human anatomy Allison just sighed and asked, "Can you please tell me why you want to do this? Because simple curiosity isn't going to cut it for me."

Lydia looked thoughtful for a moment, and then replied, "I guess... I guess I like it because it seems so dirty. So nasty. So forbidden. I mean, it's kind of what I thought the whole lesbian thing would be like, but wasn't at all because honestly from our first kiss it's been like 'oh my God, why weren't we doing this all along', you know?"

Allison smiled, and took Lydia's hand in hers, "I know. About the you and me feeling natural thing, not the up the butt thing."

Pausing only to briefly return the smile Lydia went back to her explanation, "But anal sex... that seems so... naughty. So filthy and wrong, like I'm breaking the law or something just from shoving a finger up my butt. Then I caught Derek fucking Stiles's ass and... there was just something about it. I can't get it out of my head. It's like... Stiles was completely surrendering to Derek, and Derek was taking him in this raw, animal way... Derek making Stiles his. And he was. No matter what happens later in that moment Stiles was Derek's bitch, the big strong werewolf totally having his way with the weak and feeble human. That's what I want Allison. I want you to take total control of me. I want the taller, faster and stronger girl in this room to have her way with the smaller, slower, physically weaker but let's face it mentally superior girl. We could even play with that. Pretend you're tired of me acting like I know everything and you're showing me who the real HBIC is around here. Or... something..."

Towards the end Lydia began to ramble and seemed unsure of herself, which was really unlike her. She also blushed and couldn't seem to look Allison in the eye when she finally trailed off, which didn't sit right with Allison at all. Instantly Allison wanted to make Lydia feel better, and even though she thought it over for a few long moments ultimately she knew she would say or do anything to return her girlfriend to her usual self.

So ultimately Allison took a calming breath and then said, "First off, we both know regardless of any other label, you're always the HBIC."

"Duh, it's just a fantasy." Lydia scoffed, before adding, "Although, I kind of think that there's something to it. Like, when I've fucked you with the strap-on I felt this rush of dominance, and when you've used it on me I've felt wonderfully submissive. I'm not saying it's true for everyone, or even politically correct or whatever, but I felt you were in complete control of me, and I liked that. And I think anal would totally enhance that. Not that we'd have to do it now, or ever, I just thought I'd bring it up, and you could think about it. Maybe?"

"Well..." Allison began, deliberately leaving her girlfriend hanging for a few seconds before admitting, "It does actually sound kind of hot, and you really should know by now, if you want something from me... all you have to do is ask."

Lydia smiled widely, her face lighting up in a way which made Allison's heart flutter and her nervousness disappear, at least momentarily. Then Allison found herself naked except for 'her' cock, the Huntress thoroughly coating the strap-on with lubricant... which kind of made her feel like she was jerking it off. It was one thing when she was just spitting into her hand and quickly rubbing that saliva into the head of the shaft to make it a little easier to penetrate Lydia's seemingly always dripping wet pussy, but these were long, thorough strokes which just made this feel even more perverted.

Then there was Lydia, completely naked and face down on the bed with her cute little butt facing Allison, the brunette biting her lip at the sight for a few moments before asking, "Do, do you want me to, you know, finger you a little back there? Help loosen you up?"

The clarification wasn't necessary, but it was considerate, Lydia actually second-guessing following up with a strategic, "Actually... just while you're back there any way, could we maybe try a little ass licking? If not that's cool, I just read somewhere it really helps an ass hole to relax, and considering the circumstances it would really help me out."

Allison frowned. She could tell when Lydia was trying to manipulate her, for the most part, and this wasn't even subtle. However considering what Lydia had already manipulated Alison into agreeing to do to her this actually seemed tame in comparison, and well, the brunette would do anything to make the sodomy easier on the stubborn redhead who she adored so much. Besides, Lydia was using her 'come on, you know you'll end up doing this anyway, so make it easier and just do it now' tone of voice. And if all this proved anything it was Alison was helpless when it came to Lydia asking her to do things for her. Or to her as the case maybe

So Allison sighed and got on the bed behind Lydia, deciding to reassure herself/annoy her girlfriend by asking, "You're sure you're clean back there, right?"

"YES! God Allison, what do you take me for?" Lydia asked, "Now will you please just... ooooooooohhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd!"

Lydia was shocked into stopping midsentence as she felt Allison's hands on her butt, pulling the cheeks wide open and exposing her most private of holes, one already tingly wet and the other aching to be licked and fucked. Ok, they were both aching to be licked and fucked, but only one had experienced that before and... and Lydia's brilliant mind went blank for a few long seconds as she was overwhelmed by wonderful sensations, the redhead moaning joyfully as Allison slowly slid her tongue over her ass hole for the first time.

When Lydia's brain started working properly again she had to concede that wasn't nearly as good as having her pussy licked, which didn't bode well for what she had forced upon herself. However while having another girl in between her legs offered her a slight feeling of naughtiness it wasn't much more than screwing some dumb jock who didn't know the first thing about her. But having a girl tongue sliding across her back door, her forbidden hole, was one of the most sick, twisted and naughtiest things that Lydia had ever felt, and more than made up for the trade-off.

Maybe she wouldn't feel the same way if it wasn't Allison doing this to her, but Lydia didn't really want to test that hypothesis. She knew full well that first loves didn't traditionally work out, but there were exceptions to that rule and Lydia desperately wanted her relationship with Allison to be one of those exceptions. So if she was honest with herself part of this was a test, because of Allison was willing to step outside her comfort zone and lick Lydia's ass hole like this, and later ram a strap-on dildo up her butt just because Lydia wanted it then maybe they would make it in the long run.

Of course Lydia had no desire to put so much pressure on this act, especially when it was more relaxing then she could have ever imagined. And oh God, Allison was good at this. That's sweet, innocent looking girl who at first glance Lydia had mistaken for a snow white type who wouldn't hurt a fly was now giving the brilliant redhead a really thorough rim job, eventually beginning to frantically lap away at her tiny back door and even try to push her way inside. And even succeed, a little, Lydia gripping tightly onto the bed sheets and gasping with delight as a tiny bit of her girlfriend's tongue slid inside her butt.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to cause Lydia's mouth to run away with her, "Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss mmmmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd! Fuck me. Fuck my ass with your tongue Allison! Oh God, fuck my ass with your tongue! Tongue fuck my ass hole! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, mmmmmmm, what would everybody think if they could see you now? Our friends, mmmmmmmm, Scott, ooooooooh, what do you think Scott would think if he could see his precious Allison... face between my cheeks and tongue up my ass! Oh fuck!"

Allison frowned and almost stopped entirely. She did not appreciate the mentioning of her first love while she was with Lydia and especially not during any form of sex, something Lydia knew full well. However Allison didn't want to have this fight again, and Lydia sounded delirious and soon dropped it in favour of just moaning pleasure so the brunette decided to let it go this time. Besides, if she didn't then Lydia would just talk her back into this position, and if she was honest with herself Allison was actually enjoying it.

Oh it was perverted beyond belief, but Allison was actually enjoying herself. She was actually enjoying trying to shove her tongue up her girlfriend's ass, and actually kind of succeeding a little. However given the size of the toy Lydia had insisted on using there was no way this was going to be enough to prepare the redhead's back hole for what was to come. Luckily Allison had the presence of mind to take the lube with her to the bed and grab it within reaching distance, and although her fingers were pretty wet from thoroughly coating her cock the Huntress was determined to make this next part as easy as possible for her lover.

So after a few minutes of thoroughly covering her fingers in lube while worshipping Lydia's ass hole with her tongue Allison pressed a very wet digit to that saliva covered hole and pushed forwards, slowly but steadily pushing her index finger up her girlfriend's butt. Lydia gasped loudly when she was anally penetrated, but that was quickly followed up by a moan of pleasure as Allison slid her finger all the way up to the knuckle, the brunette blown away from the feeling of soft tightness around her digit.

"Oh my God Allison, mmmmmmm, that feels so good!" Lydia moaned happily, pushing herself back against the back door invasion, "Mmmmmm God yes, fuck me with your fingers! Fuck my ass with your fingers! Ohhhhhhhh fuck, finger fuck my ass and get it nice and ready for your big cock!"

Allison almost pointed out that Lydia was making a grammatical error as there was only one finger inside her, then she quickly realised that instead of just turning a phrase Lydia was asking her for more. Or more accurately demanding it, Lydia's tone not allowing any leeway in the matter. Of course as that would help Lydia deal with taking a cock in her ass Allison was naturally going to oblige. It had pretty much been her plan anyway, and Allison wanted a little longer to enjoy the sensation of tightness around her finger and the sheer sensation of being inside her girlfriend's ass, which was another perversion she never imagined herself enjoying.

Lydia had imagined this quite a few times and had been working up to asking Alison for it, or more accurately manipulating her into it, when her wonderful girlfriend surprised her by unknowingly fulfilling one of her fantasies. Or at least part of it, Lydia really getting off at the idea of Allison thoroughly preparing her for anal sex. Which of course she did, because she was Allison, the one person in all the world that Lydia was convinced truly knew her/loved her.

As if she was out to prove that Allison gently fingered Lydia's butt for several long minutes before adding a second finger into the mix, again going slowly as she could to cause Lydia the least amount of pain possible. Of course Lydia still cried out at the feeling of her anal ring being stretched, but it mostly felt good, and once she got used to it, Allison pumping those digits in and out of her most private orifice, Lydia really liked it. Then she loved it, whatever discomfort there was giving way to pure pleasure, which was really encouraging to say the least.

Despite the fact that this had very quickly become her favourite fantasy Lydia knew there was a chance that she wouldn't enjoy the reality. However while she had tried her best to prepare for it she had problems accepting it would actually go down like that, given all her other dreams/secret desires had come true lately and the reality of those was mindbogglingly wonderful. From kissing Allison, to going down on her, to the other girl returning the favour, to just holding Allison's hand and calling the deadly Werewolf Hunter her girlfriend, it had been so much better than she had imagined, and she hoped this would be the same.

It helped that Allison was better with her strap-on dick then Jackson or any other boy had been with his real-life dick. Hell, call it girls intuition, true love, or whatever you want, but Allison was better than anyone at anything involving pleasuring Lydia, a point reinforced by the way the brunette was skilfully fingering her butt hole despite the fact that the redhead was pretty sure Scott McCall wasn't kinky enough for Allison to have any experience at this.

Honestly it took everything Lydia had left to stop herself from crying out sooner, "Fuck me Allison! Fuck me with your cock! Mmmmmmm oooooooh fuckkkkkk, that feels soooooooo gooooooodddddddd, your fingers feel so good in my ass, but I want more. Mmmmmmm, I want your cock. I want your cock in my ass. Ohhhhhhh fuck, oh please Allison, take my cherry. Take my anal virginity and make my ass yours. Ooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd, please Allison, pop my back door cherry and make my ass all yours!"

Biting her lip nervously Allison straightened up, took her fingers out of her lover's ass, and then used her left hand to push Lydia's left butt cheek aside, giving her slightly better access to the other girl's forbidden hole. Then she used her right hand to very slowly guide the dildo against Lydia's virgin butt hole and then, after a brief hesitation, Allison began gently pushing forward. At first it was too gentle, Lydia letting out this annoyed sigh of frustration which Allison was all too familiar with. Knowing she was about to be told off Allison panicked and slammed her hips forwards, shoving the head of the strap-on through Lydia's ass hole with a sudden and brutal force which was completely unintentional.

Instantly Lydia's upper body shot upwards, her loose grip on the bed sheets tightening considerably as she cried out loudly in pain from losing her anal cherry so roughly, prompting Allison to cringe and let out, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"It's fine!" Lydia practically growled through gritted teeth, and then when Allison began to remove the source of the redhead's pain Lydia turned her head round to look at the brunette and angrily snapped, "Allison Argent, don't you dare take that cock out of my ass!"

"But Lydia-" Allison began.

"Oh for God sakes Alison, man up!" Lydia huffed indignantly, her tone and her facial expression softening considerably as she added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell its just... I may not be a Werewolf Hunter, or a Werewolf, but I'm not a china doll either. I'm not going to break, so you don't have to be so gentle all the time. In fact I'd prefer it if you didn't. Not that I don't love everything we've done, because I do, and later I want all that and more again. But sometimes a girl just wants it rough. Or at least I do. So stop treating me like a delicate flower and get the rest of that cock up my ass and ass fuck me."

Silence fell over the room as Allison's mind raced. She was sure it wasn't natural to discuss relationship issues during anal sex... not that there was really anything natural about anal sex between two girls or the majority of their lives. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was Lydia had just revealed she wasn't entirely satisfied with their relationship, and that broke Allison's heart.

Things had seemed to be going so well, and Allison had been working so hard to give Lydia everything she wanted... or at least everything she thought Lydia wanted. Clearly Lydia had been holding out on her in more ways than one, holding her true feelings back from her just like when they were friends. And just like when Lydia had revealed her true feelings it was clear from her eyes, body language and tone that despite the false confidence Lydia was terrified Allison would be grossed out and reject her. This time Allison was a little grossed out, but again she would do anything for Lydia Martin, and she'd say or do anything right now to get that worried look off Lydia's face.

"I already told you, if you ever want something from me... all you have to do is ask." Allison said softly and seriously, with a comforting little smile at the end. The relief she saw on Lydia's face made Allison's heart flutter, and yet... she just couldn't help tease the other girl, "But you know you are mixing your metaphors, right?"

"What?" Lydia rasped in confusion.

"China doll, delicate flower... I get they mean the same thing, but I figured a genius like Lydia Martin should be able to stick to one metaphor." Allison teased, struggling to keep a playful smile from crossing her face, "I mean, what's wrong? Is something... distracting you?"

"Less yapping, more ass fucking." Lydia groaned in annoyance, pressing her upper half down to the bed sheets again so she could hide her blushing face in them as she added, "It doesn't hurt anymore, so you could probably add at least a few more inches."

During this conversation Allison had let go of both Lydia's butt and the strap-on, so to obey her girlfriend's wishes she returned one hand to the redhead's body, this time to her hip, and the other to the dildo which Allison slowly pushed further into Lydia's no longer virgin ass hole. When she saw Lydia grip the bed sheets tighter Allison stopped and waited until that grip was loosened before she pushed another couple of inches inside the other girl's back passage. Allison then repeated this process until she had over half of the strap-on buried up Lydia's butt, then she took her hand off the fake cock to briefly join the other before using both hands to spread her girlfriend's ass cheeks, Allison becoming oddly fascinated by the sight of a dildo pumping in and out of Lydia's formally virgin back door.

Losing her anal virginity had been about what Lydia had expected, pretty much as awkward and as painful as when she had lost her 'real' virginity, however she was shocked just how quickly her rectum muscles stretched to accommodate the large invader inside it. Sure, it wasn't necessarily comfortable, but it was incredibly thrilling to be violated in such a way, doubly so that it was a girl doing it, and about a thousand times so that it was her best friend turned girlfriend Allison Argent.

It was still thrilling for Lydia to think of Allison as her girlfriend. As hers. The other girl was hers, and perhaps more importantly she was the other girl's. She was Allison's. See, even before she had watched Derek taking Stiles in such a raw, animal way she had dreamed of Allison dominating her during sex. After witnessing how deadly Allison could be Lydia almost couldn't imagine anything else. Sure, occasionally she had dreamed of the type of gentle love making which had become the new normal between them, but as a proud power bottom Lydia craved being dominated and even owned by her Amazon of a girlfriend. Not literally owned, but during sex she very much wanted to pretend.

Just the idea of being owned by Allison Argent was enough to make Lydia's panties wet when she was in the middle of school, and now she was face down with a dildo in her butt the idea of being dominated and possessed by the far stronger girl was enough to make Lydia pathetically whimper with need. It was kind of embarrassing, but nowhere near as much as how loudly she started to moan when Allison started officially ass fucking her, Lydia completely blown away by just how much she loved being fucked up the ass.

Given how hard she had gotten herself off to pretty much this exact fantasy Lydia would have been bitterly disappointed if she hadn't enjoyed it on some level, but even in her most twisted of dreams she hadn't imagined it would feel this good so soon. Perhaps it was a sign she was an ass slut, more so than even Stiles, the idea of that making Lydia smile weakly. Of course it wasn't exactly her fantasy, at least not yet, but Lydia was confident she could get what she truly wanted. After all, Allison said she only had to ask.

"More! More! Please Allison, more!" Lydia moaned into the sheets before finally turning her head so she could look behind her at her girlfriend and plead, "Please Allison, give me more of your cock. I want every inch of your big cock inside my ass! Please give it to me, please ooooooohhhhhh Goooooooddddddd!"

Sometimes during sex Allison would tease her for what felt like an eternity, Lydia becoming increasingly frustrated and thus embarrassing the other girl as much as she had too with all the filthy words she knew. Luckily this wasn't one of those times, Allison's hands sliding from her butt cheeks to her hips and then gently beginning to add inch after inch of fake cock into her rectum with every thrust until Lydia had every single inch of Allison's dick up her butt. While doing this Allison slowly increase the pace of the sodomy, Lydia burying her face in the bed sheets to try and muffle her moans of pleasure as her girlfriend ass fucked her with surprising skill which was no doubt a result of just how many times Lydia had made Allison fuck her with a strap-on.

No matter how hard the pace increased Lydia felt nothing but pure pleasure, her rectum quickly becoming an eager fuck passage for her lover and thus proving, at least in her own admittedly delirious mind, that she had a slutty ass. That idea made her feel dirty and embarrassed, hence her blushing and face hiding, however her own desire for more of this heavenly pleasure soon over-rided any embarrassment whatsoever and Lydia suddenly found herself lifting her upper body up again as she began pushing herself back against Allison's thrusts. Genius that she was Lydia pretty much instinctively timed it so that when Allison thrust forwards she pushed backwards and vice versa, thus making sure the dildo went as deep and as hard into her ass as possible with every thrust.

Given it really didn't take her long to establish a steady rhythm, and then to hammer herself back against the anal invader, Lydia knew she would cum very, very soon. She could feel it approaching like some kind of unstoppable force of nature, which was exactly what Allison looked like right now. Glancing over her shoulder almost made Lydia cum on the spot, because her deadly girlfriend had never looked so powerful and dominant which tapped into Lydia's submissive desires, her mind racing as she imagined herself the conquest of a powerful warrior woman. An Amazon. An Alpha. Yes, it was kind of fucked up considering all the Werewolves they had to deal with, and what Allison actually was, but in her lust crazed mind Lydia couldn't help picture herself as the proud bitch of her Alpha Allison Argent.

Overwhelmed by the idea of being Allison's bitch Lydia's mouth ran away with her, "Fuck me! Oh fuck me! Fuck me Allison, fuck my ass! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, fuck me harder Allison, fuck my ass harder! Harder! Fuck it harder! Oooooooooh Goooooooodddddddd, fuck me up the ass like a little bitch! Mmmmmmm, make me a little bitch Allison, ohhhhhhhhh, make me your little bitch. I wanna be Allison Argent's little bitch! Oh God, pound my butt, mmmmmmm, pound my butt hole with your big strap-on dick and turn me into your butt slut! Slam my ass hole with that big cock and turn me into a total ass whore! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, oh God please fuck me! Wreck my rectum with that telephone pole around your waist and turn me into your anal slave! Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, make me your bitch, make me your bitch, make me your bitch, make me your bitch, MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING BITCH OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDD!"

With that Lydia experienced the most powerful orgasm of her life, which was really saying something considering how good Allison had become at fingering her and eating her pussy. It wasn't even necessarily the butt sex itself, although that was fantastic, it was because she had never felt so submissive to anyone before. Not that she could imagine doing this with anyone but Allison, nor did she even want to try, this the embodiment of her ultimate fantasy of being Allison Argent's bitch. She was on all fours letting her most private hole be used as a fuck hole while confessing her submissive desires. What could be better? Sure, she may have some explaining to do in a few minutes, but that was then and now was nothing but blissful ecstasy.

Allison wasn't sure what to make of her girlfriend's behaviour. Lydia had always enjoyed talking dirty even when Allison was making love to her, and while it was far more restrained than when they were passionately fucking like they were right now the things the redhead were saying were filthy even by her standards, and admittedly a little worrying. Although considering the origin of this fantasy perhaps Derek and/or Stiles were more kinky then she would have thought. Or maybe this was just more of Lydia's kinky side showing itself, which Alison had to admit seemed more likely the more she thought about it.

Honestly the explanation for what was going on really didn't matter to Allison all that much, not when she was doing her favourite thing in the world, namely making Lydia Martin cum. Allison had become addicted to it during their first time and ever since been Allison had been exploring all the different ways she could make Lydia cum, and while this was weird and gross and perverted beyond belief the Hunter knew she would do this whenever her girl requested it simply because it made Lydia cum so hard.

Cum literally squirted from the other girl's cunt as Lydia shook and bucked back against her so hard that Allison thought she might be literally knocked off balance, her strength, quick reflexes and experience in pounding her lover's pussy the only things saving her from an embarrassing ending to what was by far the most sick and twisted fuck they'd ever had. And perhaps the most sick and twisted part was how much Allison found herself getting into it towards the end, the other end of the dildo constantly bashing against her clit driving her crazy, which affected her judgement. And reducing the super brainy Lydia Martin to an incoherent mess did something to Allison she wouldn't have expected.

In the beginning Allison had wanted to give Lydia the hard butt fucking she had asked for, hoping that if things got too rough her stubborn girlfriend would admit it and then she could slow down if necessary. Now it didn't feel like she had control of her body anymore, Allison turning into a savage beast brutalising her lover's butt while inwardly terrified she wouldn't be able to stop herself if Lydia asked. But Lydia didn't ask. Lydia just kept screaming in pure pleasure while Allison pounded her ass with every ounce of her strength, the two girls becoming wild animals with one determined to turn the other into it's bitch. Allison would never want that permanently, she loved Lydia too much for that, but in this moment while it was wrong on so many levels the idea of having this beautiful girl she loved so much as her bitch was really quite appealing.

The thought was enough to send Allison over the edge of orgasm, which was something of a relief as she had been on that edge for what felt like an eternity thanks to a nub inside the harness bashing her clit with every thrust and the sheer joy of fucking Lydia in this new and perverted way. Of course as she always did when wearing the strap on Allison had been trying to hold back from cumming, because it was the beginning of the end. No matter what Allison did soon she would have to stop doing her favourite thing in the world, making Lydia Martin cum.

Still, that didn't stop Allison from sodomising Lydia through another climax or two before inevitably fatigue set in and the more athletic of the two teens was forced to stop, pull her dildo out of her girlfriend's ass and pretty much collapsed down onto the bed. As if in shock Lydia stayed where she was for a few seconds, then she too succumbed to her tiredness, although she had the presence of mind of pushing her body upwards so when she fell face first at least she was falling into a soft pillow.

Concern for her lover Allison bit her lip and then asked, "Lydia, are you alright?"

"Did you not just see how hard I came?" Lydia grumbled softly in response.

The fact that Lydia didn't even seem to have the energy to lift her head didn't really comfort Allison, so she gave a warning prod of, "Lydia!"

"Fine." Lydia huffed, turning her head slightly so she could directly look at the other girl, "My butt is really sore and it doesn't feel like I'll be able to sit down again, but from what I've read that's normal. I'll be good as new, eventually. Then you WILL ass fuck me again. And again, and again, and again."

Despite herself Allison grinned, "Bossy."

"You love it." Lydia said softly, shutting her eyes and snuggling into the pillow.

Pushing her body upwards so they were side-by-side Allison bit her lip and asked, "Lydia... the whole 'make me your bitch' thing, I... erm... was it..."

"It was just part of my fantasy." Lydia groaned before lifting her head again to look at Allison, "Sorry if it was too much."

"No, it... it was kind of hot." Allison blushed, "As long as you know it's just a sex thing, because you're so much more to me than that."

"I know." Lydia smiled closing her eyes again briefly as Allison leaned forward to give her a quick peck before she cheekily added, "Besides, if anything you're my bitch."

"True." Allison giggled softly, before gently pulling Lydia into her arms and adding seriously, "I love you."

"Yeah... I know." Lydia smiled happily pretty much against Allison's lips, prompting the other girl to smile as Lydia waited a few long seconds to add, "I love you too."

As she closed the short distance between them Allison contemplated the weirdness of such a loving exchange after their most kinkiest/roughest sex to date. It also must have been pretty weird for Lydia to be poked with the dildo which had just taken her anal cherry, although Allison fix that without even having to break the kiss simply by reaching down, undoing the straps and then kicking off the device.

Of course that weirdness was forgotten as they became lost in their latest make out session and then snuggled together, Lydia Martin exactly where she belonged, in the arms of Allison Argent. And as she gently kissed the forehead of her now sleeping girlfriend Allison knew no matter what happened, what craziness life threw at them or sex acts Lydia insisted on trying, all of it was worth it for these moments where she had her girl in her arms and they were both enjoying the afterglow of sex. It was pure bliss, and if she could achieve that through anal sex Allison would be happy to do it again.

After all, apparently Stiles seemed to like it.

The end.


End file.
